1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a side rear view mirror assembly for a motor vehicle. More particularly, the invention relates to a side rear view mirror assembly having an indicator for identifying when an object is occupying the blind spot of the motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
The driver of a motor vehicle must recognize that objects such as other motor vehicles move with respect to the motor vehicle being driven by the driver. As such, the driver must constantly review his or her surroundings to determine whether a desired path of travel is not obstructed or, if taken, would cause a collision. Tools that assist a driver in reviewing the space surrounding the motor vehicle include the rear view mirror and the side rear view mirrors. These minors allow the driver to review the surroundings generally disposed behind the driver without the driver having to turn his or her head more than a minimal amount. Locations commonly referred to as “blind spots” exist on either side of the motor vehicle. These blind spots are spaces that are not visible to the driver when the driver is looking in the mirrors and viewing of these blind spots requires the driver to turn his or her head to look to see if another motor vehicle of some other object has entered the blind spots. To overcome this problem, blind spot indicators have sensors that identify when objects enter blind spots. These sensors notify the driver that a blind spot is now being occupied. Indicators in the art include light generators and sound generators. Placement of these generators is critical as it is in the best interests of the driver to have these located within the driver's peripheral vision and in an area where the driver frequently looks.